


Better Than Planned

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, dorky dads, i guess, just dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryouta asks him to help him take care of his niece, Yukio isn't exactly optimistic about it. But apparently the Kise family always has a way of surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, nyappycookie, for your lovely prompt!

“Senpai, please,” Kise asks, forgetting everything about his pride and clasping both his hands together in a very loud plead. 

“Ryouta,” he answers, looking scared, “I can’t even deal with _girls_ , what makes you think I can deal with children?”

“But you always complain that I’m just like a kid!” he says, “isn’t it the same thing?”

“No, it’s not, stupid. I’m your captain, you have to do what I want. But children… I just don’t know how to get to them.”

“It’s okay, I’m good with children,” Kise says, to which Kasamatsu answers with a mumbled _of course you are_ (because really, the real question is who Kise _isn’t_ good at dealing with), “I just want some company… And you’re more authoritative than me, please! I can’t let my sister down, she’s done so much for me, but I don’t think I can do it alone, and you’re the most reliable person I know!”

Kasamatsu looks unimpressed, “flattering isn’t going to get you anywhere, Ryouta.”

Kise sighs, “It’s the truth, though.” And Kasamatsu knows it’s sincere this time, because Ryouta is not being pushy.

But, of course, he goes back to his usual self in a second, “come on, senpai, I can do anything!”

“This isn’t going to work either.”

“Come on, senpai, I can buy you as many NBA DVDs as you want, and I can bring them to your house, so we can have a sleepover, and play one-on-one probably, and I can even try to imitate their moves to you, and then I’ll shower you with kisses when you praise me!” He says, and grins.

Xxx

They ring the door bell.

Kasamatsu is resolutely not looking at the house in front of him, probably because he’s still embarrassed for agreeing with it so fast. He doesn’t know what it is, his grin, or the way he says it, looking so happy, or the prospect of seeing Ryouta behaving like a dad, or even thinking about having that sleepover.

No, you know what, it was the NBA DVDs. Yeah, definitely the NBA DVDs. 

The door swings open, and he sees Kise’s sister for the first time.

Oh, yeah.

Just great.

He completely forgot that he had to deal with her.

A girl.

A stunning girl.

Just like Kise.

“Onee-chan!” Kise says happily, hugging her, leaving Kasamatsu at the doorway, not knowing what to do. He rubs the back of his neck, then.

“Uh, hi,” he tries.

“Hi!” Kise’s sister says, smiling at him, “you must be Kasamatsu-san, yes? The one Ryouta is always talking about?”

“Uh… Yes… I guess…” he says, as they both turn red in sync.

She smiles, oblivious to that, “thank you very much for your help! Oh, and for taking care of my brother as well.”

“I… It’s nothing, really. I mean, he is troublesome sometimes, but… I don’t really care,” he notices too late that he’s smiling. “Anyways. You can go now. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of your son.”

“You mean my daughter?” She asks.

Kasamatsu is going to kill him.

Xxx

One “bye-bye”, a “hello” to little Rin, and three kicks on Ryouta’s face later, they are found completely alone with the little demon. Kasamatsu tries to approach her carefully, like she’s a scary animal. 

Rin-chan is 4, and, if anything, Kasamatsu can say for sure that the never-ending energy that allows Ryouta to keep his model career, basketball, _and_ a relationship with Kasamatsu is a legacy for the entire Kise family. She just won’t stop.

Well, at least he’s not scared of girls who are about as tall as his knee, that’s a good thing.

“So, Rin-chan,” Kise asks, “is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Play!” she screams immediately, raising her hand in the air and smiling happily.

He can’t help but think she’s extremely alike to Ryouta, with the same cat eyes – though hers are green – and blonde hair. 

To his surprise, Kise looks like he has no idea what to do with that. Kasamatsu sighed. Good with children, huh? “What do you usually play, then?” he asks, and Ryouta looks at him in an almost surprised way, and he scowls. _What?_ his look says. 

She seems to think about that for a moment, “soccer!” she finally answers, and Kasamatsu look apprehensive. _Inside the house?_ No, this is definitely not going to be a good idea. They are going to destroy everything. They are going to kill somebody. They will break a vase. There is just no way…

“Sounds fun!” Ryouta screams.

Xxx

Well, he has to at least give him that. It really _is_ fun. The little girl sometimes her trouble trying to kick the ball (they made one with socks, rolling them together so it was really small and, what’s more important, _unharmful_ *), but it’s still fun to play with her, even though, of course, they can’t give their all. Kise is playing with her, and Kasamatsu is the goalkeeper. But, according to Ryouta, it rather looks like he’s their coach, since he can’t quite stop complaining at him.

“It isn’t all that hard to handle the ball! Make a better pass, you’re not even being marked,” Kasamatsu scowls at him, and Ryouta does nothing but to laugh, even when Rin joins Kasamatsu to complain that “onii-chan is getting in my way!” 

“Why is everybody so mean?” he giggles, “and, Yukio, you do realize we’re on opposite sides, right?”

“Yeah, but I can’t quite do anything until one of you try to make a goal, so if you would please hurry.”

“Okay, here I go!” interrupts Rin, as she gets ready to make what is a meteor-turning kick in her mind. Her feet rose slightly from the ground, and well, at least now she is putting all that energy to good use, because the kick really _is_ a strong one, for her age at least, and Kasamatsu reacts almost on instinct, jumping to get it. Even he is surprised when he does it – he was never quite good at that. He smiles, “heh! I got it! Nice one, Rin!”

Her reaction is to pout slightly, “it was going to be a good one!” she protests, which makes Kasamatsu’s smile widen as he puts his hands on her hair and ruffles it gently.

“It really was,” he agreed, “really nice! I can’t believe I could defend it”

She is taken away by that for a moment, but then she smiles with him, “that was great, too! You jumped so fast! Like _voosh_!” She starts laughing, and Yukio agrees, mimicking the movement he did just some time ago. 

“Ok, let’s do that again! Kick the ball as hard as you can, let’s see if I can do it again!”

This time, he doesn’t, but all he does is to laugh, asking for another one. Kise and him start taking turns to be the goalkeeper, and when it’s Ryouta’s turn Kasamatsu cheers for her, “like that!”, and “you go, little girl!”, “woah, that was a close one, amazing!”, “you did it!” and then jumped in the air and bumpfisted her. While they laughed, Ryouta couldn’t help but smile, too.

Xxx

A sleepy Rin is sprawled over the table, waiting as “onii-chan” (as Kasamatsu soon had become) and Ryouta finish cooking dinner, more specifically noodles, because it’s not like they have all that great cooking skills.

“You totally lied to me, senpai. You’re really great with kids,” Ryouta chuckles, watching as that brings up an embarrassed smile to his face.

“I really wasn’t until now. It was always kind of… Weird. But this girl… She just broke my barriers.” He giggles, “maybe that’s because she’s so alike to you.”

“You think so? Well, we _are_ related, after all. But I don’t think she resembles me all that much,” he says, as Rin sleepily whines about being “hungryyyyyyy”, and Kasamatsu has to roll his eyes, because of course she does.

“Well, but you kind of went and did the same thing,” he says weakly and without thinking, ignoring the slow rise of Ryouta’s smile when he says that, “but anyways, it was nice. I really like her. I guess kids aren’t really bad, after all.” 

A comfortable silence falls between them, until they hear the familiar beep, “oh, they’re ready,” Yukio says.

“See, little girl!” Kise says to her, “the food is ready!”

“You can stop complaining now!” Kasamatsu adds, laughing when this immediately makes the girl rise from her almost-dead position and look expectantly at them, eyes shining as the food is presented to her.

They all dig in, and less than five seconds after saying, “My energy is back now!”, Rin falls asleep on the table.

Yukio carries her to her bedroom, and they both resemble to watching a movie – quietly as they can, trying not to wake her up – until Kise’s sister is back.

Xxx

 

“So mean!” the girl complains as she heads down the stairs, still sounding sleepy, “You left me! I want to sleep with onii-chan!” and then she lays on Kasamatsu’s lap, without asking for permission, “yes, great,” and sleeps again.

They laugh, as he starts stroking her hair carefully, the other hand holding Ryouta’s, quietly appreciating the moment. 

“You really like her,” he breaks the silence, watching as Yukio doesn’t stop stroking her hair.

“Yeah, she’s nice. And well… It was nice, really. Being together like that and all. I guess it was good to come. Sorry I didn’t want to at first,” he finally rises his head to look at Ryouta, and then places a soft kiss against his forehead, “thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” he protests, but it’s really weak when he’s obviously enjoying Kasamatsu’s display of affection (a rare occurrence) so much. “You helped me a lot. It wouldn’t have been so great without you. And,” he adds, “you’d make a great dad.”

Yukio resolutely _doesn’t_ answer, _well, if it was with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> *according to Word, this word does not exist, but it can't tell me how to live my life


End file.
